neo_scary_godmotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer the Memh0ge
Cancer the Memh0ge "Cancer the Memh0ge" (More properly called Cancer), is an extra-dimensional being and Supreme Ruler of the Great Cringe Lords, who came to our planet millions upon billions of years ago. So far, he has been the cause of every extinction to date, giving terminal Cancer-Ebola-AIDs to the dinosaurs, and whatever the fuck else existed, and and is also the being that created the disease of the same name, making him the greatest mass murderer of all time. Oh, and he created Ebola and AIDs too. It is believed he comes from the planet Tumblr, a terrible, inhospitable place where the Great Cringe Lords and their servants the SJWs (which he created from his sperm) reside. Though his true form is that of a dapper, gentlemanly crab, he prefers to use a different form each generation, his current one being that of a cancerous Sonic recolor covered in shitposts and stale memes, also his creations. It is possible that all the events that have occured so far are his doing, despite him being entirely banned from all social media except Tumblr since any other social media site just gets assimilated into the mass and turned cringey. History Prior to his arrival on Earth, unknown. However, he has infected numerous universes with his cringe. These include the DBZ, Sonic, and Undertale universes as well as the majority of the Anime/'Japanimation' Multiverse. The FNAF Universe was also formerly infected, prior to its purging of Cancer by the sudden rise of Undertale which caused him to switch over between realms. Personality Cancer, in his true form, is a suave, polite gentleman, or so he acts. He's actually a massive genocidaldick who holds a great hatred for all of mankind because they wouldn't succ him, inventing the SJWs and disguising them as human beings to tear down society. He is also multi-sexual, being able to mate with every and any gender. His current incarnation, however, acts extremely autistic and gay. He is also a massive contradiction of himself, since he's both a SJW and Alt-right. This is due to him having split personalities from when he got dropped on the head as a child, and now, one side of him is a retarded multi-sexual SJW who is well-known and respected on Tumblr and the other is an extremely racist Neonazi who frequently goes on 'purges'. Abilities, Skills, and Equipment Abilities/Powers Stand User In his current host, he has access to several Stands, also called 'The Stale Meme Team', as well as an addition Stand similar to Hol Horse's, taking the form of a sniper rifle capable of shooting Dank Memes which are lethal to whatever they touch. The Stale Meme Team is a total of four beings, including Jesus himself, as well as Pepe, Doge, Duane, all of which with unknown powers.However, these are covers for his true Stand, which is a amalgam of every other Stand in existence with all of their powers to boost. This even extends to non-canon Stands, and alternate universe versions or different forms of that Stand. Half-Stand He himself is fused with a Stand and therefore half of one. Specifically, it was his stand called Illuminati, giving him the power to see the past, present, and future all at once for every universe and dimension, meaning he already knows every move his would-be opponents could make, making it impossible to get an edge over him in combat, with him always having the advantage. Omnipoten Being the Supreme Cringe God, he has total omnipotence, allowing him to do any and everything he wants. Being from the 69th Dimension, he can be anywhere within anywhere within anywhere all at the same time, transcending all concepts. Thusly, he has, by default, access to every power imagineable, except stronger than the original power due to his versions being tainted by Cringe. Cringe Manipulation/Corruption His most volatile power, he can manipulate Cringe itself and bend it to his will. He can also corrupt things with Cringe, able to turn a once respectable fandom into the cringiest shit ever. He can even kill people with Cringe, if he induces enough in excessive amount. Cancer Inducement He can give any and all beings cancer of any kind and type, even kinds and types that don't exist yet. Meme Creation He is the source of all Memes in the universe, every one of them being a piece of himself that he seperates and lets loose onto the world and Internet. Alpha Omega Omni-Cringe Saiyan He's also an Alpha Omega Omni-Cringe Saiyan, a Saiyan of unparalleled power and the only one in existence to use Cringe Energy instead of Ki. Though much of his Saiyan powers have yet to be seen, it has reported that the exertion of this power destroyed multiple fandoms and also inadvertingly created Keemstar, as some of the energy became intelligent and took on a physical form. Skills Markmanship Though much of his skills are unknown, due to him havng mastered every skill beyond their maximum potential, perhaps the one he utilizes the most with his avatar is markmanship. The greatest sniper of all time, he can hit a target perfectly from light years away, and even universes away, due to his Stand Kyle '''lacking a concept of space and limited range. It was him who assassinated one of the many Jimmies despite being on the tallest mountain of another planet, turning the Jimmy in question into a swarm of Pepes that raped and impregnated anybody within their proximity, while also commiting hate crimes at the same time. Equipment Dankium Armor He is never seen without his Dankium Armor on. This unique metal is comprised of pure memes, making it entirely unharmable and immune to every and all concepts, being even stronger than Plot Armor. "Chris Kyle" His primary Stand as well hiis sniper rifle, Chris Kyle is a seemingly ordinary looking sniper that in fact has numerous anomalous qualities. It lacks a concept of space and range, meaning a bullet can fire a infinite distance before it hits its target. The ammunition it uses as well is abnormal, consisting of either infectious Memes or pure Cringe Energy, both of which are fatal upon contact. In addition to possessing immunity to space and range, it can manipulate these as well (a double standard), making it so his shots never miss, and will always hit. Trivia * Cancer bears a striking resemblance to Shadow the Hedgehog (who he's a recolor of), who he also happens to be a severely autistic clone of. * Cancer was originally going to appear in Sonic Boom, but when Sega saw how cringey it already was they decided not to make it worse and scrapped him. * Additionally, there was a spin-off and crosover series of games planned and written by Hideo Kojima involving Cancer as he travels to different fandoms, such as JoJo, but it was cancelled when Hideo Kojima sobered up and threw out the script. It would later be replaced by Metal Gear Survive after Kojima's leave. Category:Gods Category:Retards Category:Warlords Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Sexy Category:Evil people Category:Alt Right Symbol Category:Transgender Characters Category:Triggered Category:Autism Category:Racists Category:Criminals Category:Waifu Category:Watercooler Category:Dank Shit Category:Dad Category:Overpowered Characters Category:BADASSES Category:Actual Gods Category:Gay Characters Category:Advanced Autism Category:Stand Users Category:Special Little Snowflake __FORCETOC__ Category:Autistic Rapist Category:Shitposters Category:Shitposting Category:Actual Shit Category:Cucklord Category:BulC ssuC oN Category:White Supremacists Category:Dick Puncher Category:Drug Addicts Category:Assholes who beat up Gon Freecss Category:Cunts Category:HIV Positive